Summer Time Fun
by OssaFiore
Summary: Zenon is invited by Proto Zoa to spend the summer after her graduation with him at Nova Linda Cove. Rated M, but you can read without reading the M sections. I will warn when major M is about to occur and you can skip it w/out being confused next chapter.


Summary: Zenon is invited by Proto Zoa to spend the summer after her graduation with him at Nova Linda Cove. Yes, rated M, but you can read without getting the M sections. I will warn when major M is about to occur and you can skip it without being confused the next chapter. Enjoy!

AN: My Proto Zoa is based on the original Proto Zoa in the first two movies. Not the one in the third movie! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Zenon or Proto Zoa. The only thing I own is this computer I'm typing on and story line in my head. Thank you!

* * *

The Downfall of Sage

"Zenon, Zenon darling. Please calm down. I can't understand a word you're saying love."

"Oh, Proto Zoa..."

* * *

Earlier That Day

Zenon walked through the corridors of her Spay-Stay, heading towards Sage's room. It was the first day after graduation and she was looking forward to spending it with Sage. She couldn't believe that she was 18 and no longer in high school. It was so surreal to her. She smiled and knocked on Sage's family's habitation module's door. The door whizzed open and there stood Sage's mom.

"Mrs. Borealis! Is Sage home?"

"Hello there Zenon," she said with a smile. "He's downstairs in his room. Go ahead and go down!"

"Thank you," Zenon said walking into the unit and heading towards the stairs. She made her way down and opened Sage's door without a second thought.

"Good morning sleepy..." And she stopped, paralyzed by the sight of Sage in bed with another girl.

"Zenon! What...what are you doing here?" Sage asked, gathering his jeans from the floor as the unknown girl drew the blankets tightly to her chest.

"Leaving. That's what." She ran out the door, up the stairs, and out of the habitation unit before Mr. and Mrs. Borealis could ask what was wrong. She somehow made it all the way back to her room, although she wasn't too sure how. That's when the tears started falling. She buried her face in her pillow and cried. She finally fell into a fitful sleep, the images playing over and over in her head. She sat up sometime later, fresh tears stinging her eyes. She jumped from her bed and pulled her zap-pad off it's holder before she flung herself back on her bed. She called the only person that she knew could make her feel better.

"Well hello love! This is a pleasant surprise!" He smiled at her before he got a good look at her face. His smile fell as her tears started falling anew. "Zenon, darling, what's the matter?"

"Sage...he...he..."

"He what? What did he do, love?"

"I just caught him cheating on me..."

"What!" Zenon started retelling her story, tripping over her words and stuttering as she tried to contain her hurt and her tears.

"Zenon, Zenon darling. Please calm down. I can't understand a word you're saying love."

"Oh, Proto Zoa..." she said as she broke out in tears, hating that he was seeing this. She turned the zap-pad away from her, ashamed at not being stronger in front of him.

"Zenon," he started, but when she didn't move back to look at him he tried again. "Zenon, sweetheart, please look at me." That got her attention. He had never called her sweetheart before, so she was forced to move the zap-pad back to where he could see her tear stained face. "Zee, don't you ever be embarrassed in front of me, alright love? I will never judge you. Now, why don't you take a deep breath and at least tell me the short version of what happened? Ok?"

"Well, today is the first day of summer, as you know, and I went to see Sage this morning to spend the day with him. I went to his unit and found him in bed with another girl. Isn't that just stellar?" she asked sarcastically, sniffing sadly.

"Oh Zee..." he sighed sadly. "Wait! I have an idea darling! I don't have a tour this summer. Why don't you come stay with the fabulous Proto Zoa?" She had to smile at his self gloating. It wasn't that he tried to sound conceited, it's just who he was. You learned to live with it or you didn't. She had learned to live with it from the beginning. He was, of course, one of her best friends and her biggest crush.

"Really Zoa! That sounds wonderful major! You really don't mind?" She asked, not wanting to intrude.

"Are you kidding, darling? It'll be amazing to see you again! Go ask the parents and zap-pad me back."

"Will do!" she exclaimed as she disconnected. She exited her room, climbed the stairs, and saw her parents nowhere to be found. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Cetus lupedus! It's dinner time already!" Zenon exclaimed as she ran out of their habitation module and rushed towards the cafeteria. She saw her parents at a table to the side and made her way to them.

"Zenon!" she heard and knew the voice right away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned, anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Get away from me Sage. If, for some reason, you didn't realize it already, we are through major." Venom dripped from every word as tears threatened to build up again.

"Zee, can't we talk about this?"

"You don't get to call me that anymore. Only my true friends get to call me that. And, as far as I'm concerned, you no longer exist. Now, leave me alone. Forever Sage." She spun on her heel and walked with her head held high, making a bee line for her parents.

"I'm sorry Zenon," he whispered, but she still heard him. She kept walking before she turned once and saw Sage standing, defeated, in the middle of the cafeteria. The girl he had been in bed with came up to him, trying to drag him away. He glared at her, pushed her away, and then stormed out of the cafeteria. She looked so hurt and Zenon couldn't really blame her. She doubted the girl knew that he had had a girlfriend at the time. The only thing he was sorry about was that he got caught at all.

"Hey Zee," her dad said as she sat down at their table. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yeah. I will in a minute. I want to talk to you first."

"Does it have anything to do with the way you just shut Sage down?" her mom asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Actually, mom, it kind of does..."

"Oh no. What happened?" her dad asked, leaning up and putting his arms on the table.

"Well, this morning when I went to see Sage, I walked in on..." before she could finish the story, tears started spilling over the rims of her eyes. She quickly swatted away the betrayers and sniffed, trying to compose herself. "I walked in on him and...and another girl..."

"What!" her mom and dad both said together, apparently furious.

"Cetus lupedus, why can't I keep a boyfriend? What's wrong with me?" Zenon cried, not caring anymore.

"Oh honey. It's not you. You're just too independent and self sufficient for all of these boys. They just don't know what a wonderful person you are," her mother said, taking one of Zenon's hands in hers.

"I actually have request. Since I'm 18 now and its summer, I was thinking that maybe I could go down to Earth to stay with Proto Zoa for the rest of the break? I've already talked to him and it was his idea. I just...I just need to get away from here. I need a break from all this. You know?" She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her parents looked at each other.

"Sweetie, go get something to eat. Your mother and I will discuss it while you're gone. Alright?" her father said, taking her other hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"Alright," she mumbled, dragging herself from her chair and falling in line.

"Hey Zee!" said a familiar voice as it came up beside her. Her friend Margie pulled her into a hug. "So did you have a fabulo first day of summer with Sage!" At this, Zenon began to cry silently again. "Vega omega! What did I say? What's wrong?"

"Sage and I aren't together anymore," Zenon stated, composing herself.

"What? What happened?" Margie asked, putting her arm around Zenon's shoulders as they shuffled up in line.

"When I went to see him this morning, I walked in on him and some other girl in bed. He then had the nerve to try to talk to me about forgetting about it!"

"That jerk! Don't worry, Zee. We'll get him back!"

"No, no Margie. I don't want to give him the satisfaction. Oh, yes. Hi. I would like a cheeseburger please," Zenon said as they got to the front of the line.

"Same," Margie said. They waited on their food and then stopped before going their separate ways.

"Go," Zenon said. "I'll zap-pad you later. Or tomorrow. I feel like falling into bed as soon as I get done here."

"Are you sure Zee? I don't mind coming to sit with you. Bronley will understand."

"No Margie. You go on. I'm eating with my parents tonight anyway." Margie gave her an awkward one-armed hug as she held her tray in the other hand before heading back to her table with Bronley. Zenon sat back down with her parents and attacked her cheeseburger. She didn't realize how hungry she was. After not eating all day, it finally caught up with her. After she had finished off her entire burger, along with her side salad, she leaned back and glanced at her parents. Suddenly, realization hit as she remembered asking them about staying with Proto Zoa.

"So?" she probed gently, not wanting to push them too much.

"Well, sweetie, you are 18 now and Proto Zoa is one of your best friends," her mom began.

"We think that under the circumstances," her dad interjected. Her parents looked at each other and Zenon felt nervous that they were going to say no. "We both agree 100% that spending the summer with Proto Zoa is probably the best thing for you to do." her dad finished, smiling at his daughter. She lit up and jumped from her chair, hugging and kissing each of her parents and thanking them listlessly. She smiled and took her tray to the trash before heading back to their habitation module to zap-pad Zoa. She was so happy to get off the Spay-Stay, no matter how much she loved it, and get away from certain people. She also missed Earth food and, more than anything else, she missed Proto Zoa. She opened her contact list and dialed Zoa's zap-pad as she plopped down on her bed.

"Hello love! Calling back so soon? I sure hope it's good news! And, judging by the smile on your face, I'm guessing it is! So, when are you flying down darling?" he asked, a huge smile coming to his face as well.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm hoping as soon as possible! This is wonderful major! I can't wait to see you again. I miss you so much..." She realized too late what she had just said and a blush crept up her face to settle in her cheeks. "I um…I guess I should go pack. I'll zap you when I find out for sure. I'll talk to my parents when they get back from the cafeteria.

"Alright darling. I'll talk to you in a little bit!" He said and then disconnected from Zee. She sighed, flipping onto her back as she smiled and closed her eyes, letting it sink in that she was spending the summer with Proto Zoa. She pulled a pillow over her face and let out a muffled scream of excitement.

On the other end, Proto Zoa sat his zap-pad down, leaned back on his couch, and smiled. He couldn't believe his Zenon was actually coming to stay the summer with him at Nova Linda Cove. Wait. HIS Zenon? When had that slipped in? He was perplexed by his use of such a protective term, but finally shook it off as excitement. He got up and went to work about getting the place ready. He had his staff clean, get the guest room ready, and find their best recipe so they could make Zenon their best dish. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Zenon ran around her room, going through every piece of clothing. She wanted everything to be perfect. She packed almost all of clothes, her accessories, and any other essential items she might need. She was double checking everything when there was a knock on her door and she got up from in the middle of her bags and scattered possessions. She hit the button to open her door and there stood Sage.

"Cetus lupedus! What do you think you're doing here? I said we're through," she finished as she started to close her door. He grabbed her arm and pushed her into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What the….my parents will be home any moment, Sage."

"I really don't care, now do I? I'm going to teach you a lesson. You can't just humiliate me and think nothing will come of it," he said, an evil smile on his face. He pushed her roughly to her bed, tying to take off her clothes.

Mr. and Mrs. Kar entered their habitation module, talking to each other about Zenon's trip. After putting their stuff away from work, they headed down the spiral stairs to their daughters room. They knocked and heard muffled movements. They waited for Zenon to come answer the door, but when she didn't they knocked again. This time, they heard a quiet grunt and looked at each other.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Zenon and Sage were struggling and Zenon was losing. She was half naked and doing her best to keep the rest of her clothes on and the tears from falling. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She was afraid she was about to lose completely when there was a knock on her door. She thanked her lucky stars and was about to yell out when Sage's hand covered her mouth and the other went to her throat, threatening her. His knee was crammed into her sternum while the other was planted firmly on the ground, which he used for leverage. She felt like her chest was going to cave in, she could barely breathe. When she was unable to answer the door, her parents knocked again. Sage's leg slipped a little and Zenon brought her knee up to connect with his pelvis. He let out a slight grunt, but she was sure her parents had heard. Just as she had thought, her door swished open to reveal her parents. When she saw them, she couldn't hold her tears back anymore, most of them tears of relief. Her dad rushed in and pulled Sage off of her, pushing against the wall and holding him there. Zenon pulled a blanket around her and held her knees to her chest.

"Are you ok Zee?" her dad asked, holding tightly to Sage.

"I'm fine now. Thank you. Both of you." Her mom came and sat next to her as her dad drug Sage out of her room, up the stairs, and out of their module. As soon as they were gone, Zenon started crying and her mom pulled her to her and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Zenon sobbed on her mother's shoulder, trying to pull herself together.

"I need to get off of here as soon as possible," she sniffed. She moved back and wiped her eyes, getting up and pulling on her pajamas. Her mother sat there and watched her, thankful that they had got there when they did.

"Well, honey, there's a shuttle that leaves at 10 in the morning if you are interested"

"Interested major! Thank you mom. I...I need this..."

"I know honey. I'll leave so you can finish packing. Come up stairs when you're done and after you've called Proto Zoa to make sure that time's ok with him." With that, her mother walked out her door, leaving Zenon alone. She immediately picked up her zap-pad and contacted Proto Zoa.

"Hello love! Do you have a time for me?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Yep!" she said with a fake smile, "I'll be leaving here at 10 in the morning, so I should be arriving at noon!"

"Alright, Zee, what's the matter? I know you. You can't fake it with me, love."

"Well...I..."and with that she burst into tears. It hadn't really hit her about what had really just happened. Sage was going to rape her. He didn't care about her. And it scared her that he got in so easily.

"Oh, darling. Shh. Shh. It'll be alright. You'll be down here and with me tomorrow! Everything will be alright. You know I'll never let anything happen to you, right love?" Zenon sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I know Zoa. And thank you so much. I really appreciate all of this major. If you don't mind, I'd prefer to tell you everything in person."

"Of course Zee. Now, you need to get some sleep darling. Zap me back if you can't sleep. No matter the time. Alright love?"

"Alright Zoa," she said, this time her smile genuine. They disconnected and Zenon finished checking her bags to make sure she had everything. After she was through, she headed out of her room and up the stairs. She joined her parents in the living area and sat on a couch.

"Everything's together," she stated, looking from her mom to her dad and back. "What did you do with him?" she questioned, focusing back to her dad.

"I took him to the Commander and told him what happened. He's being help right now and his parents were summoned. It's alright Zenon, I won't let him get away with this. I'm so sorry this happened to you," he finished, getting up and hugging her close to him. She hugged him back, so thankful for parents like them. He sat back down and they discussed her luggage, if Proto Zoa was picking her up, and when she'd be coming home.

"I'm not really sure when I'll head home. I'll have to look at the shuttle times closer to the end of summer. Thank you major for letting me do this. I love you guys. I think I'm gonna head to bed. I've had a...long day..."

"Of course sweetie. We love you," her mom said, taking her turn for the big hug. She kissed Zenon good night before she released her. Zenon smiled at her before heading back down the stairs to her room. She checked her stuff one last time before crawling in bed and turning the lights off. In the darkness, her mind had time to focus and she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she didn't feel like going to the cafeteria for breakfast to face anyone. Her parents brought her something back with them and she ate quickly. She then grabbed her zap-pad and contacted Margie.

"Hey Zee! Where were you this morning!"

"Sorry Margie. I was making sure I was packed completely."

"What! Where are you going?"

"I'm actually going to spend the summer with Proto Zoa. I just need to get away for a while. So you should come tell me bye. But just you, ok?"

"Vega omega! I'm on my way Zee!" And with that, they disconnected. Zenon had just finished bringing up the last of her luggage when there was a knock on the door. Her dad went to answer it and moved aside to let Margie in. Both girls moved towards the stairs immediately.

"5 minutes Zee."

"Copy dad. We'll be right back." The two girls walked down to her room and plopped onto her bed.

"So why are you leaving Zee? Sage?"

"Yeah...last night, well it got worse. He um...he..."

"What?" Margie asked, leaning in closer.

"You can't tell anyone. This is serious major."

"Sweat minor Zee. I won't say a word. I promise."

"Well, last night he tried to rape me. He would have if my parents hadn't come home when they did..." tears started falling again and Margie pulled her into her arms.

"Vega omega Zee! I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. You need to spend time with Proto Zoa and get your mind off of everything!" Margie rubbed her back until her sobbing stopped. Zenon stood and Margie stood with her. They headed toward her door, Margie's arm around Zenon. Once upstairs, everyone took a bag and they headed towards the shuttle docking area. Zenon and Margie walked a few feet behind, arms linked. They knew it'd be a few months before they would see each other again. The crew took her stuff and her and Margie hugged.

"You better zap-pad me some time!"

"I will Margie! I promise!" They shared one last, long hug before Margie left so she could have time with her parents. She hugged her mom and dad tightly, knowing she was going to miss them the most.

"I love you dad. Please don't let him get away with this," she told her dad, giving him a huge hug. He squeezed her back, tears wanting to fall from his own eyes, but he willed them back.

"I love you too Zee. And I promise you he won't." She let go of him and moved to hug her mom.

"I love you. Please be safe and don't worry about me too much, ok?"

"I'll try not to sweetie. I love you too." They released each other before they shared a brief group hug.

"Zap us when you get there," her dad yelled after her as she boarded the shuttle. She sat near the back and buckled up. She sat there silently, knowing she'd be with Proto Zoa very soon. She smiled happily and got settled in for the ride down to Earth.

* * *

AN: Alright! Please let me know what you think! The sooner you review and the more people that review, the sooner another chapter will be up! Please let me know if I should continue or if I need to change the rating at all! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed!

~Fiore


End file.
